La última defensa
by Neutral HD
Summary: Crossover entre la película Titanes del Pacífico y la serie Gundam Wing. Los pilotos Gundam han sido enlistados para constituir la última gran defensa frente a un nuevo ataque de los kaijú. [Rainting: NC-17]
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **No soy muy amiga de los crossover, pero no pude evitar hacer este luego de que Jochem me comentara sobre robots controlados por dos pilotos conectados en sus mentes (la mía de inmediato dijo "oh, imagina eso con Heero y Duo"). Este fic está orientado a las fans de Gundam Wing, más que a los fanáticos de Pacific Rim.

La película Pacific Rim o Titanes del Pacífico está ambientada en la década de 2020, pero yo he situado este espacio 10 años después del término de la guerra en Gundam Wing (25 de diciembre AC 196), es decir, este fic está situado AC 206. Cabe destacar que como verdadera fan del universo de GW, rechazo totalmente la existencia de Frozen Teardrop. Este desinterés está fundado en que, en el momento de fama de GW, Ikeda y Sumisaza transparentaron —incluso en entrevistas— tener una estrategia sexual, difundiendo imágenes oficiales heteros y homosexuales de varias parejas (es así como hay varias de Heero con Relena, pero también de Heero con Duo en sugerentes posiciones), es decir, no hay PAREJAS OFICIALES en la serie, sino que es parte de una estrategia para atraer mayor público, quienes podían armar las parejas a su gusto. Frozen Teadrop me parece más un mal intento por conseguir dinero fácil, prácticamente no calza con nada de la serie original y para peor, ni siquiera calza con las personalidades de los propios afectados. En otras palabras, es una basura que no merece ser tomada en cuenta como parte del canon de esta serie.

**RECUERDEN: **A.C. significa After Colony, es decir, después del comienzo de las construcciones de las colonias espaciales. Por favor, no lo traduzcan como "antes de las colonias", como he leído por ahí.

**DECLARACIÓN:** Nada de lo que aquí hay me pertenece. Todo lo que aparece de Pacific Rim pertenece a los Estudios Warner Bros y a Legendary Pictures, además de Guillermo del Toro y Travis Beacham. Todo lo referente a Gundam Wing pertenece a Sunrise. Con suerte salió de mi mente eso de tenerse ganas el uno al otro.

Crossover entre la película Titanes del Pacífico y la serie Gundam Wing.

Los pilotos Gundam han sido enlistados para constituir la última gran defensa frente a un nuevo ataque de los kaijú.

[Rainting: NC-17]

**"La última defensa"**

I

El sol se estaba alejando, huía veloz por detrás de los edificios que constituían la única vista que tenía desde la ventana de su departamento. Era una vista muy triste si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo. No sabía por qué había acabado en un ciudad hecha de puro cemento y metal, alejado completamente de los paisajes naturales que podían hacerlo feliz. Quizás debía considerar la posibilidad de que se encontraba allí esperando que apareciera un kaijú. La ciudad tenía todas las condiciones necesarias: una gran población para exterminar y una magnífica entrada desde el océano Pacífico, así que solo era cosa de tiempo para que el bicho apareciera.

No sabía exactamente por qué quería estar frente a uno de ellos, si eso era como danzarle en pelotas a la muerte. Tal vez era la impotencia de no poder hacer nada frente a la invasión. Era increíble el haber sido tan útil en una guerra anterior y tan inútil en la presente.

La guerra entre la tierra y las colonias había concluido definitivamente hace diez años, cuando el cuartel de Marimeia Khushrenada había sido destruido. Luego de eso, había compartido con Trowa y Quatre una copa de líquido invisible y un refugio temporal con Wufei y Heero, pero a los pocos días todos se habían lanzado a su propio camino, sin dejar rastros ni contactarse con los otros. De ese modo habían pasado diez años, diez años que él había gastado vagando de aquí para allá, sin asentarse nunca ni permanecer más de un año en el mismo sitio. Disfrutaba de la paz que encontraba donde se dirigiera, pero aquel escenario cambió drásticamente a principios del año A.C. 206.

Frente a toda lógica, desde un abismo en el océano Pacífico habían comenzado a brotar seres que nada tenían que envidiarle a las antiguas películas de Godzilla, las que hasta entonces solo eran un tesoro del cine anterior incluso a la creación de las colonias. Fueron bautizados como Kaijús: eran unos verdaderos monstruos -superior en cinco veces al tamaño de los Gundams-, que habían comenzado a arrasar ciudad tras ciudad, con el claro objetivo de exterminar a la humanidad.

—¿Quién podría haber previsto esto? —se preguntó, balanceándose en el marco de la ventana donde se encontraba sentado.

—Nadie —se respondió a sí mismo, pero los seres humanos ponían todo su esfuerzo en sobrevivir, por suerte, y habían creado a los jaeger, gigantescas máquinas humanoides controladas por dos pilotos cuyas mentes estaban unidas por un puente neural. Las luchas de los jaeger con los kaijú no tenían nada que envidiarle a las que él había tenido en sus mejores momentos con sus enemigos, pero sin duda eran más populares: cada vez que un jaeger vencía y era transmitido por televisión, los gritos de todos los vecinos eran ensordecedores. Esa realidad no cambiaba, no importaba en qué ciudad se encontrase.

En algún momento de la batalla, los jaeger habían comenzado a perder y más ciudades fueron arrasadas. Se intentaron crear muros gigantes y armas militares de gran potencia, pero nada era suficiente para detener los continuos ataques de kaijús nivel 3 o 4, los que habían comenzado a atacar en pares. La población mundial había pedido a gritos que los jaeger volvieran a defenderlos y ese era el escenario que se veía hasta los días actuales.

Tenía tantas ganas de luchar que a veces azotaba su frente contra una muralla para tranquilizarse. Sabía que era imposible. Para pilotear un jaeger, los pilotos tenían que tener un fuerte lazo sentimental, el que solo podía ser posible de obtener rápidamente de padres a hijos o entre hermanos.

—Eso es lo que me falta —rió en su mente— un padre o un hermano para poder luchar.

Tres exigentes golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Grande fue su sorpresa al abrir y encontrarse frente a frente con el mariscal Herc Hansen, quien comandaba a los jaeger de todo el mundo.

—Duo Maxwell —dijo con voz agradable, pero demandante—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Duo sonrió.

—Claro, me mata la curiosidad —dijo, haciéndose a un lado y observó cómo el mariscal caminaba hasta el centro de la habitación, observaba todo el lugar de un solo ambiente y luego se volvía hacia él.

—Vives en una ratonera, hijo.

Duo no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada.

—Hogar temporal —puntualizó— lo que aquí ve no representa mi estilo de vida real.

Cerró la puerta tras cerciorarse que nadie más se encontraba allí. Quedaron frente a frente, ambos midiéndose. Duo aprovechó para observarlo con detalle, se veía joven, a pesar de que daba la impresión de tener sus buenos años. Su rostro era apacible, no el que uno esperaría de quién perdió a su hijo seis meses atrás en batalla. Chuck Hansen se había sacrificado junto con el antiguo mariscal Stacker Pentecost, para sellar el portal de donde surgían los kaijú. En vano, ciertamente, porque no había demorado -más que esos mismos seis meses- el abrirse otro portal cercano y las invasiones habían comenzado a ser peores.

—He leído tu expediente —dijo el mariscal—. Eres un hombre inteligente. Imagino que no es necesario explicarte por qué estoy aquí.

—Eso puede no ser cierto —respondió Duo—. Creo que prefiero escuchar la explicación. ¿Café? —preguntó y ante el asentimiento del almirante, caminó en dirección a la cafetera, la que llenó de granos de café—. Es decir, no me malinterprete —continuó, ante el silencio, aún de espaldas a él—: puedo hacerme un par de ideas de por qué está aquí, tengo un buen historial después de todo. Pero hay elementos que no me cuadran.

—Comprendo. Es simple: quiero que seas uno de los pilotos de un jaeger.

Duo sonrió mientras la cafetera terminaba su proceso.

—Esa parte me la vi venir. Es lo que me falta lo que no comprendo —dijo entregándole una taza con café cargado. No ofreció azúcar ni leche, pero el almirante no hizo ninguna observación al comenzar a beber el líquido negro.

—No te preocupes, no es imposible que conectes con alguien que no tenga un parentesco contigo. Hay un precedente, como imagino sabrás. Raleigh Becket y Mako Mori están en servicio activo. Son el único equipo que ha logrado esto con excelencia, pero no se necesitan más ejemplos para afirmar que es posible.

—Perdón, almirante, por lo que voy a preguntar, pero quiero comprender bien el escenario —se disculpó de antemano, dándole un sorbo a su propio café—. Tienen que estar bastante desesperados para buscarme a mí, en vez de entrenar nuevos parientes para el trabajo, ¿no es cierto? Pero por otro lado, en televisión se muestra que cuentan con excelentes pilotos los que son exitosos en batalla. Lo que me lleva a pensar que no me necesitan. No sé cuál es la realidad que debo creer.

El almirante tomó todo el restante contenido de un solo trago y se movió hasta dejar el tazón en el lavaplatos.

—Los equipos mueren más rápido de lo que podemos entrenar nuevos. Ciertamente los grupos de padres-hijo o hermanos han dado rápidos y excelentes resultados, pero necesitamos más equipos ahora mismo. Se han pronosticado ataques dobles más seguidos y posiblemente ataques triples de kaijú nivel 4 —explicó—. Requerimos formar la última barrera entre la humanidad y ellos. O todo se irá al demonio. Ese es el escenario real. No podemos mostrar eso por televisión, ¿no es cierto?

Duo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, confirmando que no podían.

—Gracias por su honestidad, almirante.

Ahora comprendía que le habían buscado por su habilidad y experiencia en batalla. De esa forma podrían crear otro equipo a la brevedad.

—¿Se nos unirá?

—Claro, lo de morir bien rápido me ha sonado atractivo —dijo riendo y le estrechó la mano—. Cuente conmigo.

—Muy bien, muchacho —el almirante sacudió su mano con gusto para luego soltarla—. No esperaba menos de los ex pilotos gundam.

Duo se encogió de hombro ante el cumplido.

—Aunque ahora solo me preocupa la parte de tener a alguien desconocido metido en mi cabeza. ¿No pueden ajustar el sistema para que lo pilotee solo?

—Créeme, intentando eso sí que morirás bien rápido, el sistema es más de lo que puede soportar un ser humano —el Almirante le dio la espalda, rumbo a la puerta—. Pero no será alguien desconocido. Pretendemos que te emparejes, según tu afinidad, con alguno de tus ex compañeros.

—No joda, ¿también han aceptado?

—Desde ahora cuide su vocabulario, soldado. Acabo de tomarlo en mi mando —gruñó el almirante, abriendo la puerta.

Duo se cuadró risueño. El año que había vivido en España definitivamente había afectado su vocabulario.

—Y también han aceptado. Usted es el último que faltaba.

Asintió alegre por la noticia. En un segundo ya había recordado todo acerca de los otros cuatro pilotos y según sus predicciones, seguro le tocaría con Quatre, con él nunca había tenido problemas para conversar. La idea de tenerlo a él en la cabeza no era tan molesta. Incluso podría curiosear en cómo eran los recuerdos de un niño rico, versus sus recuerdos de niño rata.

—Gran noticia. ¿Cuento con cinco minutos para recoger algunas cosas?

—No, soldado. Tenemos en la base todo lo que pueda necesitar.

Duo asintió y con una última profunda inspiración, siguió al almirante, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

II

En menos de seis horas Duo ya se encontraba aterrizando en la base central de Tokio, donde construían los jaeger y entrenaban los nuevos pilotos que defenderían la población mundial. Luego eran enviados en grupos a otras bases alrededor del océano pacífico, para estar siempre preparados para un posible ataque. La interacción con el almirante Hansen había sido breve. Ya en la nave, luego de que él le comentara algunos recuerdos de sus tiempos en un jaeger, Duo no había podido evitar decir:

—Señor, si me permite decirlo, su hijo murió valientemente. Tiene toda mi admiración.

—No necesito que nadie me diga eso —había cortado él, de forma terminante—. Sé exactamente lo que Chuck Hansen significó para la humanidad. Al igual que el mariscal Stacker Pentecost. Sin él, nos habríamos extinguido cuando todo esto comenzó.

La irritación en su voz le hizo saber a Duo que era mejor callar por el resto del viaje. Al descender de la nave fue llevado rápidamente a su habitación, donde le indicaron tomar una ducha y presentarse en diez minutos en la sala de pruebas ya vestido con su uniforme. No recibió indicaciones de cómo llegar a la mencionada sala, pero dejó ese problema para después.

Siete minutos más tarde ya salía de su habitación. Se encontró de frente con Quatre Raberba Winner, vestido con el mismo uniforme que ahora él llevaba.

—Duo, ¡qué gusto me da verte! —exclamó el rubio, estrechándolo en un abrazo que él devolvió.

—Lo mismo digo, amigo. Cuanto tiempo ha pasado —rió, tomándolo por los hombros, lo miró de arriba a abajo—. Se te notan los diez años más que tienes encima —molestó.

Era cierto, Quatre era el mismo chico rubio que recordaba, pero estaba más alto y su rostro había adquirido algo más de madurez.

—¿En serio? No siento que haya cambiado mucho, a pesar de tener veinticinco años. Tú tampoco pareces haber cambiado. Estamos más altos, ¿es todo, no?

—Quién sabe si es todo —rió Duo.

Quatre le hizo una seña para que le siguiera.

—Vamos, nos esperan en dos minutos.

—Me imagino que si nos retrasamos, Hansen nos degollará vivos. No recuerdo tanta disciplina militar ni siquiera en los ejércitos que combatimos.

—Es cierto —asintió Quatre, caminando a paso rápido—, pero así debe ser. Él lidera mucha gente que debe trabajar en esto, a pesar de que el riesgo de morir es sobre el 80%

—Bueno, ese riesgo no será un problema para nosotros.

—No lo será —afirmó Quatre—, por eso mismo creo que fuimos sacados de nuestro retiro. Aquí es.

Duo entró en una amplia habitación alfombrada. Del otro lado se encontraba el almirante y el equipo que reconoció como Mako Mori y Raleigh Becket. A la derecha, estaba Heero, Trowa y Wufei, quienes clavaron sus miradas en él. Duo les sonrió ampliamente.

—Hola, muchachos. ¿Qué se creen ustedes sin haber llamado en tantos años, eh? —le reclamó, acercándose a ellos, pero fue interrumpido por la fuerte voz del almirante.

—Deje los saludos para después, Maxwell. Vamos a comenzar con la prueba para elegir los grupos.

Un sujeto con aspecto de pocos amigos se acercó a cada uno de los ex pilotos gundam y les entregó a todos un kali o palo filipino, una especie de bastón de madera largo. Duo supo de inmediato que iban a combatir y su impresión fue confirmada con las próximas palabras de Hansen.

—Los primeros que pelearán serán 04 y 02 —dijo el almirante—. El ganador será el primero que logre cuatro puntos. Los tocados o puntos se pueden conseguir embistiendo con la punta o golpeando con el borde. Se considera blanco válido el torso, la cabeza y los brazos. Comiencen.

—¿04 y 02? —repitió Duo, levantando una ceja.

—Es más corto que nuestros apellidos, ¿no? —respondió Quatre, pasando por su lado para posicionarse en el centro. Duo se le acercó sonriendo ampliamente.

—No te tendré piedad, amigo, prepárate.

—Lo mismo digo —afirmó Quatre, poniéndose en guardia.

Duo atacó desde arriba y ganó un punto al parar junto al cuello de Quatre, quien contraatacó intentando darle en la cabeza, situación que Duo aprovechó, maniobrando con maestría para sacarle otro punto desde el torso. Quatre logró repuntar consiguiendo un tanto con la punta de su kali contra uno de los brazos de Duo, pero el encuentro terminó rápidamente con dos toques más de parte de Duo. Todo se definió con un 4-1 a su favor, dándolo como ganador con facilidad. Ambos se saludaron con una reverencia y luego estallaron en carcajadas.

—Tú deberías ser mi pareja, disfruto luchar contigo. Además que puedo adivinar casi todos tus movimientos.

Quatre rió.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Eso lo decido yo, 02 —intervino el almirante—. Siguiente, 04 contra 03.

Trowa dio un paso adelante y Quatre le sonrió ampliamente antes de ponerse en guardia. A Duo no se le pasó por alto que Quatre estuvo algo turbado al comenzar el encuentro, por lo que pensó que no le sorprendería en nada que Trowa le ganara por paliza. Sin embargo, eso no sucedió. Quatre mostró una fiereza que no había dado ni luces al pelear con él, y a pesar de las notables piruetas de ataque de Trowa –que le recordaron su aspecto circense–, el encuentro fue detenido por el almirante tras siete minutos de no poder acertarse puntos. Fue declarado un empate.

—Vaya, tenías más ahí —le dijo Duo a Quatre, cuando él llegó a su lado.

Quatre se encogió de hombros avergonzado.

—No quería perder contra él —confesó.

—¿Por qué?

Quatre se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el piso. Duo le puso atención al próximo encuentro anunciado, 01 contra 05, donde en poco más de un minuto Heero ganó, sin inmutarse, por un aplastante 4-1. Wufei se retiró a un rincón, evidentemente picado. Algo en Duo comenzó a gruñir en su interior al ver la fuerza y habilidad demostrada por Heero. Fue la atracción de un reto.

—Próximos, 01 y 04.

—No, ya que está Heero aquí, déjemelo a mí —gritó Duo, parándose frente a Heero desafiante, lo atacó sin avisar, a lo que él respondió con un movimiento defensivo y otro ofensivo.

—Deténganse —ordenó el almirante, pero ninguno de los dos se detuvo, continuaron atacándose con fiereza. Duo reía al esquivar los intentos de toque de Heero y este fruncía el ceño cuando Duo estaba casi por darle. Fue una lucha intensa que solo se detuvo cuando el almirante gritó que era un empate.

—Y no olviden que están bajo mi mando. Jamás vuelvan a ignorar una orden directa. Ni indirecta.

Duo le hizo un gesto de disculpa mientras miraba a Heero retirarse hacia un costado.

—¿No vas a luchar con Quatre? —le preguntó, sorprendido.

—No es necesario —dijo el almirante, respondiendo en su lugar—, ya he decidido: 01 y 02 serán un equipo...

—¡Tiene que estar bromeando! —se quejó Duo en voz alta.

—...03 y 04 serán el segundo—continuó.

—Está a la vista que Quatre es mejor para mí —argumentó Duo, acompañando sus palabras con contundentes gestos de sus manos—. Me siento a gusto con él.

—¿Qué hay de mí? —preguntó enojado Wufei— ¿Seré descartado?

—Dame un día para buscar candidatos que puedan ser tu compañero —respondió el almirante, haciendo caso omiso de los reclamos de Duo—. En ningún caso prescindiremos de tu fuerza, 05.

—Como si no hubiese quedado como un débil —masculló Wufei.

—La debilidad es solo un estado de la mente. Confío en que eres más de lo que vi.

Sin decir más, el almirante se retiró. Mori y Becket pasaron junto a Duo y lo saludaron estrechando su mano. Era obvio que a los demás ya los conocían, por la forma familiar en que saludaron al resto de los pilotos.

Todos comenzaron a retirarse. En la habitación solo quedó Duo y Quatre. Este último continuaba sentando en el suelo, con la espalda contra la muralla. Tenía una expresión solo igualable a un gran trauma. Duo suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué te sucede, Quatre?

Quatre se sobresaltó, miró la habitación vacía, como si recién se percatara de que estaban solos y fijó sus ojos celestes en él.

—Estar en la cabeza del otro... —murmuró—. Él va saber todo sobre mí, ¿no?

—Y tú de él, sí —confirmó Duo—, eso hasta donde yo sé. Quizás debes preguntarle a Mako si hay alguna forma de ocultar lo que deseas.

Quatre le sonrió y respiró hondo.

—Estoy seguro que no la habrá. Trowa se va a enterar que durante la guerra, me enamoré de él.

Duo lo miró sorprendido primero y luego le sonrió, golpeándole el hombro con el puño derecho cerrado. Había intuido que Quatre quería ocultar algo, pero ni en mil años hubiese imagino que ese era el motivo.

—Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, amigo. No creo que lo tenga en cuenta.

—Pero cuando lo volví a ver...

Duo comprendió exactamente el panorama actual del problema.

—Ya veo —dijo, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros, lo atrajo hacia él—. Sólo sé valiente, no puede matarte, ¿sabes? El almirante no lo dejaría vivo, somos valiosos para él.

Quatre estalló en carcajadas.

—Trowa no me matará por eso, es una persona muy amable, ¿sabes?

—No realmente, al igual que Heero, no puedo ver mucho más allá en él de lo que muestran: ser un par de rocas.

Quatre volvió a reír.

—Pues ahora verás lo que hay dentro de la roca de Heero.

—No me emociona, Quatre, ¿te imaginas lo amargo que debe ser estar ahí dentro? Me voy a convertir en una roca también, va a contaminar mi alegría.

Rieron juntos esta vez.

—Gracias, me siento más tranquilo ahora.

—¿Por qué? Si no hice nada —se sorprendió Duo.

Quatre negó con la cabeza.

—Al contrario, lo has hecho todo.

III

Dos horas más tarde y aún en la misma habitación, Duo y Quatre fueron sorprendidos cuando se les informó que harían las pruebas en los Jaeger en media hora.

—Uf, eso nos quita todo el tiempo para prepararnos psicológicamente —afirmó Duo, pasándole un brazo nuevamente por los hombros a Quatre, en señal de contundente apoyo.

—Ni lo digas —respondió él—. Me siento tentado a escapar.

—Eso suena a una estupenda idea —se alegró Duo—. ¡Vamos! —dijo jalándolo para que se levantara.

—Yo que ustedes me quitaría esa idea de la mente. El almirante puede verse muy amable, pero no demoraría en encontrar a un par de desertores y darles su merecido.

Se volvieron hacia la voz en la puerta. Era Raleigh Becket, famoso piloto del jaeger Gipsy Danger, quien los miraba con simpatía.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —preguntó Duo, en broma.

—Por supuesto, yo también quise retirarme y aquí estoy.

Quatre y Duo rieron ante la respuesta de Becket.

—Bueno, eso deja descartado nuestro escape —afirmó Duo.

—Al menos ahora han logrado bajar la cantidad de contaminación nuclear que reciben los pilotos. No moriremos tan rápido —comentó Becket.

—A menos que un kaijú diga lo contrario —completó Quatre.

—Así es —Becket rió ruidosamente y comenzó a alejarse—. Nos vemos en la prueba.

Los minutos pasaron volando para ambos pilotos y estuvieron de acuerdo, mientras se dirigían a la sala de pruebas, de sentirse como si caminaran hacia un pelotón de fusilamiento. Fue el mismo Becket, quien junto a Mako, dieron las explicaciones correspondientes.

—La única lógica en esto es que uno de ustedes se hará cargo del hemisferio derecho y otro del izquierdo. La conexión neural no es agradable, menos la primera vez —comenzó Becket.

—Pero deben entrar allí asumiendo que no podrán esconder nada en sus cabezas y que verán todo sobre el otro piloto —continuó Mako. Quatre se removió incómodo y cruzó una mirada cómplice con Duo.

—Al conectarse, verán pasar recuerdos suyos y del otro. No deben aferrarse a ninguno de ellos, sea uno muy preciado o uno que les cause pesar.

—Menos cometan el error de sentir indebida curiosidad por algún recuerdo incompleto del otro que no entiendan. No necesitan aferrarse a él tampoco —puntualizó Mako.

—Claro, porque más temprano que tarde, es decir, en dos o tres conexiones, probablemente ya sepan todo lo que hay en esa otra mente. Eso es cuanto necesitan saber para comenzar.

—Falta algo, Raleigh.

—Olvídalo, no se los digas, Mako.

—Vamos, suéltenlo todo de una vez —exigió Duo.

—Van a salir arrancando —afirmó Becket, manteniendo aún la mirada firme de Mako, luego bufó ante la determinación de la mujer y miró al almirante.

—¿Está usted de acuerdo en comunicarle las consecuencias de los nuevos equipos sin parentesco?

—Sí, díganle todo. No quiero que ninguna sorpresa en el camino los distraiga.

Becket negó con la cabeza y miró a Mako.

—Te cedo el placer.

Ella asintió, aceptando el reto.

—Como bien saben, desde mi equipo con Raleigh se han comenzado a experimentar con pilotos que no poseen lazos sanguíneos. Muchos de ellos han fallado al no afianzarse completamente, pero los que lo han logrado, en el 100% de los casos, han terminado enlazándose sentimentalmente.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Duo.

—Que han terminado sintiendo fuertes deseos sexuales por el otro. Todos han terminado siendo parejas sentimentales.

Duo estalló en carcajadas.

—No jodas, no creo que tengan que preocuparse de eso con nosotros —rió.

—Necesitaban ser informados. Queda a juicio de ustedes si lo creen o no, pero sentirán sus efectos a medida que se sucedan más batallas. Es la forma que ha encontrado la mente para reemplazar la fuerza de un lazo sanguíneo. Después de todo, esa es la fuerza vital de una conexión poderosa.

—¿Entonces eso pasó con ustedes también? —preguntó Quatre.

—Así es —respondió Mako—. Raleigh y yo somos pareja sentimental.

—De acuerdo —cortó el almirante—, eso es todo lo que necesitan saber. Diríjanse a sus jaeger. 01 y 02 pilotearán el Hurricane Force, 03 y 04 el Red Storm y 05, cuando se decida su compañero, se hará cargo del Blue Typhoon. Comencemos con la prueba en el Hurricane Force.

Duo negó con la cabeza y le estrechó la mano a Quatre, permitiendo que le deseara éxito y se dirigió hacia el Hurricane Force, una inmensa máquina de metal negro con aplicaciones plateadas y rojas. Percibió a Heero caminar tras él y se giró hacia él.

—No me seduce tenerte en mi cabeza, pero hagamos lo mejor posible, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo, ofreciéndole la mano. Para su sorpresa, Heero la estrechó y luego pasó por su lado, para abordar la nave.

—Recuerdo que eres ambidiestro, ¿pero qué hemisferio prefieres tomar? —preguntó Duo, siguiéndolo hacia el interior de la cabina.

—Izquierdo. Tú eres mejor con tu derecha —replicó Heero.

Duo sonrió.

—Lo recuerdas. Me alegra eso.

En dos minutos, estaban de pie en sus lugares, con el equipo puesto. Eran trajes aparatosos que debían ser atornillados luego de vestidos y que a la vista lucían algo pesados, pero no eran tan molestos al ser armaduras de fibra de carbón. No limitaron su movilidad al posicionarme en su sitio. Miró a Heero, su traje era azul metalizado, al contrario del suyo que era completamente plateado. Ambos tenían viseras transparentes en sus cascos. Duo la tocó con una mano. Eran muy duras, aunque dudaba seriamente que un kaijú se demorara mucho en masticarlo si corría la misma suerte del hijo del almirante.

—Primero, prendan las pantallas frente a ustedes. Los conectaremos ahora —escuchó hablar a Becker—. Yo los guiaré esta vez, solo para compartir mi experiencia en caso de ser necesario, así que en el caso de perderse en los recuerdos, concéntrense en mi voz.

—De acuerdo —respondió Duo, obedeciendo lo solicitado, al igual que Heero.

—Vamos a comenzar —avisó Becker.

—Ok, aquí vamos. Heero, no te enamores de mí —dijo Duo, estallando en carcajadas. Enseguida escuchó la voz terminante del almirante"¡concéntrese, soldado!" y hubo una sensación de caer al vacío. Enseguida algo comenzó a funcionar en su cabeza, miles de imágenes comenzaron a pasar, algunas familiares como el grupo de niños con el que robaba cuando pequeño; Solo diciéndole que era el niño rata por ser el más rápido en cazarlas, descuerarlas y prepararlas; la Iglesia Maxwell, la hermana Helen muerta, escenas durante la batalla; otras no las conocía, como un hombre adulto de rasgos orientales, escenas de entrenamiento militar, una niña, una explosión, un perro muerto... hasta que quedó en shock al ver entremedio a Heero reír feliz recostado en el pasto.

—Duo, necesitas relajarte. Heero, lo mismo. Están enlazados, pero es inestable aún, deben tranquilizarse.

—Como si fuera fácil, me estoy mareando —masculló Duo, antes de inspirar profundamente. De pronto las imágenes vertiginosas cesaron.

—Enlace completo —escuchó—. Ambos piensen en levantar la mano derecha.

Al instante, el Hurricane Force elevó su mano y todos estallaron en bitores.

—Bien, muy bien. Eso es bueno. ¿Cómo te encuentras, Heero?

No hubo respuesta.

—¿Heero? —insistió Becket.

—Está bien, Becket —respondió Duo—. Es un sujeto no muy hablador, pero está bien.

—De acuerdo —aceptó él—. Ahora piensen en levantar su mano izquierda.

Lo lograron con éxito también.

—Eso es todo por hoy. Los voy a desconectar ahora.

Duo escuchó el sonido de las máquinas apagarse y se quitó el casco. Miró a Heero.

—Podía escucharte en mi cabeza —le dijo.

Heero se quitó el casco y lo miró sin decir nada.

—Sí, eso pensé —dijo Duo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ni siquiera con esto vas a volverte más comunicativo conmigo, ¿verdad? ¿No deberíamos empezar a compartir más? Tenemos que sincronizarnos.

—Cállate, niño rata.

Duo lo miró sorprendido y luego frunció el ceño.

—No uses mis recuerdos en mi contra —pidió dolido.

Heero se puso de pie y se fue. Duo suspiró.

—Ahora sabe cómo hacerme daño. Esto no es bueno.

Al descender se encontró con Quatre, ya vestido con el traje especial.

—¿Demasiado malo?

—No tanto como esperaba —respondió—. Sólo relájate, Quatre. Tensionarse lo hace peor.

—De acuerdo.

—04, ingresa al Red Storm, por favor —se escuchó la voz de Becker por el alto parlante.

—Bueno, ha llegado la hora —dijo Quatre resignado. Duo lo siguió hasta estar frente al jaeger de color rojo y arena, con aplicaciones de metal.

—Suerte, amigo —deseó Duo, viéndolo subir a la cabina ubicada en la cabeza de la estructura. Entonces se dirigió a la sala de mando y se paró detrás de Becker, solo para ver en dos pantallas separadas el rostro de Quatre y Trowa, en primer plano, con los cascos ya puestos.

—¿También estaban espiando mi expresión? —preguntó.

—Es necesario, para vigilar el estado emocional del piloto —le respondió un sujeto que no conocía.

—Vamos a comenzar —dijo Becker—. ¿Listos?

—Preparado —dijo Trowa.

—De acuerdo —dijo Quatre.

Enseguida Duo los vio descender un poco de altura y la conexión se inició. Podía ver la expresión de concentración de Trowa y la de sufrimiento de Quatre. Supo exactamente el momento en que el secreto de Quatre escapó de su cabeza, pues el gimió con dolor.

—Relájate, Quatre —dijo Becker, amablemente—. No trates de resistirte. Déjalo entrar y siente sus pensamientos.

—La conexión es inestable —dijo el desconocido—. El 04 tiene las pulsaciones muy rápidas.

Duo le arrebató el micrófono a Becker.

—Quatre, respira profundo —ordenó—. Debes relajarte, tú puedes.

Se quedó observando mientras le devolvía el micrófono a Becker.

—Conexión completa y estable —informó el sujeto.

—Bien —dijo Becker—. Les daré un minuto para que se acostumbren.

—El 04 aún está estresado —volvió a hablar el desconocido a Becker.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Duo, directo en su dirección. El sujeto se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano.

—Soy Tendo Choi. Soy técnico jefe de los jaeger, pero también seré quien les hable y supervise cuando estén en batalla. Les avisaré la distancia de los Kaijú, desde qué dirección vienen y todo eso. Soy el que más experiencia tiene al respecto.

—Es un fantástico guía —dijo Becker—. Hasta que empieza a zumbar como mosca en el oído las órdenes.

—Mentiroso —rió Tendo.

Becker desechó su respuesta con una mano y volvió a acercarse el micrófono a la boca.

—Bien, levanten la mano derecha —pidió Becker a Quatre y Trowa.

Nada pasó, ninguno de los dos hizo el gesto.

—¿Se están perdiendo? —preguntó Becker.

—No —respondió Tendo, revisando los números en las pantallas—. Está todo normal, deberían responder. Repíteles la orden.

—Levanten la mano derecha.

Entonces sí lo hicieron al instante, tanto Quatre como Trowa y el Red Storm elevó su brazo gigante. Duo estalló en bitores con todo el resto del equipo y sin saber por qué, volvió la cabeza hacia atrás. Entonces se percató de que Heero se encontraba apoyado en la pared de la sala de mando, junto a la salida, con los ojos cerrados, ajeno a todo. O aparentemente ajeno a todo, y Duo suspiró. Esperaba que no le fuese tan difícil conectar con esa cabeza en un futuro. Heero era frío y complicado, todo lo contrario a lo que él mismo era.

—Muy bien. Bajen la mano. Ahora la izquierda, por favor.

Sucedió al instante.

—Perfecto. Los desconectaremos ahora.

Duo se volvió y caminó hacia la puerta, con la intención de ir a recibir a Quatre, pero se detuvo cuando los ojos de Heero, intensamente azules, se abrieron de golpe y se clavaron en él.

—Lo siento —le vio decir.

Abrió la boca por la sorpresa, luego la cerró y terminó por sonreír.

—No te preocupes. No te lo tengo en cuenta, Heero —diciendo eso, salió de la habitación. Quizás no iba a ser tan difícil trabajar con él después de todo...

Quatre bajó con aspecto de profunda derrota.

—Arriba el ánimo, lo hiciste muy bien —dijo Duo—. Buen trabajo, Trowa.

—Gracias —dijo él, pasando por el lado de ambos, se perdió rumbo a las habitaciones.

—Lo sabe —gimió Quatre en un quejido—. Lo sabe.

—Tranquilo, sabíamos que pasaría —dijo Duo, poniendo una mano en su hombro derecho—. Pero debes saber qué piensa al respecto, yo podía escuchar la voz de Heero en mi cabeza preguntándose qué diablos significaban las imágenes de mi vida que se proyectaban.

—Lo escuché, pero no en ese momento. Sentí, creo que sentí su sorpresa, pero nada más. Todo lo que escuché de él fue que me tranquilizara, que hiciéramos lo que nos pedían. Solo por eso pude levantar el brazo la segunda vez que nos lo pidieron. Antes de eso estaba paralizado.

Duo le palmoteó el hombro.

—¿Ves? Entonces no reaccionó mal. Déjalo así.

—Quiero desaparecer —gimió Quatre, cubriéndose la cara con las dos manos.

Duo negó con la cabeza.

—Olvídalo. Acá eres lo único que me va a mantener cuerdo. Te prohíbo desaparecer.

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**"La última defensa"**

IV

A la mañana siguiente, Duo escuchó golpes en la puerta de su habitación y soltó varias maldiciones al ver la hora: las 4 A.M. Se levantó medio atontado, rogando porque no le dijeran que el próximo entrenamiento iba a ser en ese momento. No se le antojaba tener a Heero en su cabeza tan temprano. Pero no tuvo suerte.

—Tenemos que presentarnos en la sala de los jaeger.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad, Quatre?

Él negó, lucía completamente derrotado y Duo supo que era verdad.

—Demonios, no me siento preparado.

—Háblame de eso a mí —se quejó Quatre.

Juntos se dirigieron al lugar y se vistieron los trajes en silencio mientras el equipo encargado los soldaba en distintos puntos y le incluían el metal para proteger su espina dorsal.

—¿Cómo se siente tener a Heero en tu cabeza? —preguntó de pronto Quatre.

—Oh, no lo sabría describir —murmuró Duo y habló más fuerte a continuación—. La verdad no es tan terrible como pensaba que iba a ser. Hay muchas cosas en su mente que no comprendo y que me intrigan, pero cuando se comienzan a visualizar mis recuerdos... no me molesta. Creo que no me avergüenza nada de lo que he vivido. Incluso el haber comido ratas para sobrevivir cuando niño. No me molesta que lo vea.

—¿Ratas? —preguntó Quatre, sorprendido.

—Oh, es una larga historia. Pero en definitiva esa es mi respuesta: no me molesta tenerlo en mi cabeza.

—Comprendo. A mí tampoco me avergüenza nada de lo que he vivido, excepto por lo que ya sabes.

—Considero que no deberías estresarte por ello, Quatre. No es nada malo después de todo, ¿no?

—Es malo cuando no eres correspondido.

—Sí, si lo dices así suena terrible.

Rompieron a reír en carcajadas al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno, creo que llegó la hora —dijo Duo, al escuchar a Becket pidiéndole que tomara posición. Quatre le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro para animarlo.

Heero lo miró al entrar en la cabina y Duo le hizo un gesto de saludo que él no respondió.

—Tan frío como siempre —murmuró, calzando los pies en el metal y el casco en su cabeza—. Estoy listo —comunicó.

—De acuerdo —respondió Becket—. Antes de comenzar, quiero recordarles que esta vez será más intensa la conexión. Probablemente podrán entender completamente la historia del otro. Es importante que traten de comprenderse y que la información que obtengan no sirva para formar roces, sino para unirse. La madurez de un equipo frente a esto es lo que determina su efectividad en el campo de batalla. Muchos han estado en su posición y han muerto en el primer enfrentamiento por no poder manejar esta cercanía. No la subestimen.

—¿Escucharon, soldados? —increpó el almirante.

—Sí, señor —respondieron Heero y Duo al unísono.

—Muy bien, ya comienzan a sincronizarse —rió Becket—. Ahora los conectaré.

Duo se sintió caer al vacío libremente por unos segundos hasta que la cabeza del jaeger conectó con el resto del cuerpo, entonces la conexión se inició. Becket tenía razón, los recuerdos esta vez eran más sólidos, con más sentido de tiempo y espacio.

Lo primero que descubrió es que podía saber el año de los recuerdos de Heero: A.C. 188. Duo observó las revueltas de los colonos contra el régimen tiránico de la Alianza, donde las batallas más fuertes se estaban produciendo en las colonias del punto L3. En ese contexto apareció un asesino profesional llamado Odine Lowe. Le vio llegar a la colonia X-18999 del punto L3, acompañado de un silencioso y frío niño que Duo pudo reconocer con sorpresa como Heero. Hubo una batalla, los rebeldes estaban cayendo derrotados ante las fuerzas dirigidas por Treize y sus soldados, pero en el último momento Heero niño apunta con su bazooka contra el edificio donde estaban los mandamases. Treize detuvo el disparo con su Mobile Suit. Heero logró escapar de su tremenda osadía.

Heero se quedó esperando a Odin Lowe, sabía que trataría de asesinar al General Septem, mayor de Treize y sus fuerzas especiales. El atentado falló, pudo verlo desde su posición. Tuvo la certeza de que Odine intentaría el Plan B de la operación, el cual consistía en volar en pedazos el edificio. Algo salió mal entonces, lo presintió y fue en su búsqueda, encontrándolo moribundo, ya que Odine había sido blanco de un francotirador. Recibió unas últimas órdenes que le heredan la misión antes de verlo morir. Heero recogió el detonador e hizo explotar el centro de comando, sin estar Septem presente.

Esto último Duo pudo concluirlo con sus propios conocimientos, pues mientras combatía con todos los pilotos, Oz les había tendido una trampa manipulando la información, de ese modo, Heero había acabado con todos los pacifistas, incluyendo el General Noventa; como consecuencia, Treize había usado a Septem para hacer un comunicado de prensa señalando a los gundam como los culpables, y luego le habían asesinado, presumiblemente, pues jamás se había vuelto a saber de Septem. Fue la única razón por la que pudo comprender que los planes del pequeño Heero no habían logrado su propósito.

Comenzaron a sucederse imágenes de Heero sobreviviendo solo con habilidad, a pesar de tener cinco años. Duo comprendió que él ya había recibido entrenamiento desde más pequeño, suficiente para subsistir y pulir sus habilidades a pesar de su corta edad. Sospechó que había sido preparado por Odine para combatir desde antes de que él mismo supiera qué era la guerra, quién era Treize o la Alianza.

Luego el tiempo comenzó a hacerse difuso. En una de las colonias espaciales del punto L1, el Dr. J preparaba el despegue de Heero para comandar el Wing, y fue entonces cuando le otorgó el nombre código de Heero Yuy. El Dr. J le explicó cual era la Operación Meteoro Original, y el por qué no debía obedecerla y despegar de inmediato sin el consentimiento de los líderes rebeldes de las colonias espaciales. Heero aceptó las nuevas órdenes y se dirigió a la tierra.

Las imágenes comenzaron a pasar más rápido y Duo escuchó la voz de Heero diciendo "nada de eso interesa", pero eso no impidió que comprendiera todo lo que estaba viendo: Heero cayendo al océano luego de una pelea con Zech; Heero despertando en una playa, siendo encontrado por Relena; Heero robando una ambulancia para escapar; Heero entrando a una escuela como tapadera; Heero preparando misiles para destruir su propio gundam averiado en el mar; Heero conociéndolo. Se vio a sí mismo disparándole para defender a Relena, se vio como el chico malo. Luego observó todo el rescate que efectuó desde la perspectiva de Heero. Vio a Heero recomponerse los huesos en el barco de Howard, desarmar su Deathscythe durante la noche y reparar el Wing para marcharse.

—Eras tan mal agradecido. Me robaste sin pensarlo dos veces —comentó Duo, sonriendo—, a pesar que yo te había ayudado desinteresadamente—. Y entonces su sonrisa se borró cuando fue su propia mente la que comenzó a vaciarse.

A.C. 187. Duo se vio a sí mismo robando pan y repartiéndolo entre el grupo de huérfanos con el que convivía. Recordó a Solo, el niño mayor, felicitándolo. Se vio a sí mismo cazando ratas con los otros, siendo el que más rápido podía capturarlas. Recibió el sobrenombre de niño rata ya que no tenía nombre hasta entonces.

En el mismo año, una epidemia de un virus letal que mutó en el espacio azotó la colonia V-08744 del punto L2 donde vivía. Un antídoto fue desarrollado, pero las autoridades de la Alianza se reservaron el medicamento para salvar sus filas y a la gente más acomodada del lugar. Nadie se preocupó de la pandilla de niños huérfanos a la que él pertenecía, en la cual todos comenzaron a enfermarse. Todos menos él, por lo que corrió a la base de la Alianza y robó el antídoto. Solo es el que estaba peor, pero apenas llegó le ordenó atender a los otros con el medicamente antes que a él. Cuando intentó dárselo a Solo, ya era demasiado tarde, ya estaba perdido. En su agonía, Solo le prometió que siempre estaría con él apoyándolo, como un duo dinámico. Se vio a sí mismo, con siete años de edad, muerto de dolor, bautizándose a sí mismo como Duo.

Se volvió el líder de la banda y decidió, como primer medida, no alimentar a los otros con más ratas y pan. Merecían algo mejor, así que ordenó entrar a robar a un almacén de alimentos de la Alianza. Como consecuencia, él y sus compañeros fueron capturados y enviados al orfanato de la Iglesia Maxwell. Muy pronto muchos de sus amigos fueron adoptados, pero él no. Recordó estar feliz por los otros y aceptar de inmediato que tendría que quedarse para siempre con el padre Maxwell y la hermana Helen porque había algo mal en él.

Comenzó a molestarle la revisión tan específica de sus recuerdos y se esforzó en pasar las imágenes a mayor velocidad, tal como sospecha que Heero había logrado hacer. Vio a la hermana Helen haciéndole una trenza ante su negativa rotunda de cortarse su largo cabello. Se vio a sí mismo afirmando que no creía en el Dios cristiano, sino que solo existía el Dios de la Muerte, ya que según él jamás había visto un milagro, pero sí había visto un montón de personas muertas.

Vio a la Alianza invadiendo la Iglesia, se vio a sí mismo prometiendo robar un mobil suits para que dejasen en paz al padre Maxwell. Vio la iglesia destruida, vio a la hermana Helen muerta. Se vio a sí mismo gritando, se vio vestir como cura en señal de luto y decidir que su apellido para siempre sería Maxwell. Se vio decidiendo que jamás dejaría a la Alianza ganar, se vio entrando en la nave de unos barrenderos, vio al doctor G entrenarlo, descubrirlo al intentar detonar su Deathscythe y luego permitirle partir a la tierra a hacer lo que creyera correcto.

—El resto de la historia ya la conoces —dijo Duo—. ¿O es que quieres verme disparándote otra vez?

—Tranquilo —escuchó en su mente.

—Tienes razón, Heero —pensó de vuelta.

—Han paso ocho minutos y recién han logrado estabilizarse, ¿están bien?

—Sí, solo teníamos mucho que contarnos —respondió Duo, con sorna.

—¿Pueden levantar la mano derecha? —preguntó Becket.

—¿Podemos? —pensó Duo.

—Hagámoslo —escuchó la voz de Heero.

—Bien, ¡ahora! —gritó Duo, levantando su mano derecha, el Hurricane Force lo hizo de forma simultánea, al igual que Heero.

—La izquierda —ordenó Becker.

—Ahora —dijo Heero y de inmediato la máquina respondió.

—Bien, chicos, es hora de que salgan a pasear.

Las estructuras que lo sujetaban cedieron, dejándolos caer hasta por un túnel hasta una rampla que inmediatamente comenzó a moverse hacia delante. Las puertas se abrieron y dos helicópteros lo sacaron de la base y los elevaron sobre el océano.

—Su objetivo es caminar en el mar y practicar algunos golpes —informó Becket.

—No hay problema —dijo Duo, confiado—. ¿No es verdad, Heero?

—Misión aceptada —le escuchó responder. Duo sonrió. Se sentía en completa sincronía con él, casi como si estuviesen embargados por el mismo sentimiento de determinación y seguridad.

—Ahí van —avisó Becket y el Hurricane Force cayó al océano.

—Uff, no se ve demasiado bajo el agua —comentó Duo.

—Verás menos mientras luchas con un kaijú —replicó Becket—. Caminen hacia la costa, por favor. Si logran salir, este equipo será aprobado.

—Pan comido —replicó Duo y escuchó en su mente "No te confíes, no es fácil". Heero resultó tener razón, requirió mucha concentración de ambos el comenzar a caminar, tardaron siete minutos en lograrlo adecuadamente; el siguiente reto fue practicar derechazos y patadas. Tardaron diez minutos más en conseguir una rapidez aprobada por Becket y el almirante. Solo entonces continuaron caminando hacia la costa y mientras lo hacían, Duo comenzó a sentirse relajado.

—Lo logramos, ¿verdad? —pensó.

—Era previsible —escuchó a Heero.

—¿En serio? Yo jamás creí poder conectar contigo —respondió Duo, riendo en voz alta. Becket le preguntó qué era lo gracioso.

—Tendrías que estar en mi mente para comprenderlo, Becket.

Una vez de regreso a la base, todos los recibieron con felicitaciones.

—Están aprobados ya para la batalla, soldados —comunicó el almirante.

—Solo deben revisar cómo activar su cañón y estarán en plena forma —puntualizó Mako Mori.

—Gracias —respondió Duo y se sentó junto a Heero para observar la misma prueba hecha por Trowa y Quatre. Ellos se demoraron mucho más en estabilizar su conexión, pero mucho menos en llegar a la costa y lograr dar buenos golpes. Cuando descendieron, Quatre tenía una expresión extraña, a medio camino entre la conmoción y la alegría. Duo se acercó intrigado para saber de qué se trataba, pero Trowa se interpuso entre él y Quatre, llevándose este último fuera de la sala.

—Perdón, tengo que conversar con Trowa —se disculpó Quatre a gritos.

A Duo no le quedó más que asentir, asumiendo que allí había gato encerrado.

—¿Trowa le correspondía? —se preguntó y un ataque de risa comenzó cuando, horas más tarde, Quatre le comentó que así precisamente había ocurrido.

—Yo también le gusté durante la guerra, eso fue lo motivó a salvarme en Libra —relató Quatre, emocionado.

—¿Y por qué diablos no se vieron en diez años?

—Porque él no sabía lo que yo sentía —dijo Quatre, riendo—. Fuimos un par de ciegos.

—¿Y en qué quedaron? ¿Son pareja ahora o qué?

—No, no llegamos a hablar de esa parte.

Duo azotó la palma de su mano derecha contra su frente de forma sonora.

—¿Ustedes son imbéciles o qué?

Quatre rió antes eso y desechó el tema con un gesto vago de su mano.

—¿Y cómo te fue a ti con Heero? ¿Algo interesante que contar?

—Sí, bueno… ¿a qué edad comenzaste a entrenar tú?

—Alrededor de los trece años —respondió, extrañado por la pregunta.

—Heero comenzó a los cinco años, probablemente antes —afirmó Duo, lúgubremente—. Fue entrenado de forma dura por un asesino profesional. Ahora no me extraña que sea como es.

—Comprendo. ¿Pero puedes entenderlo mejor sabiendo eso, no?

—Eso creo...

Duo iba a comentar algo más, pero en ese momento vio a Hilde acercándose y se sorprendió.

—¡Hilde! —gritó corriendo hacia a ella para saludarla con un abrazo—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Ella rió en medio de sus brazos.

—Vengo a combatir, ¿a qué más sino?

—¿En serio?

—Sí, seré la compañera de Wufei si puedo pasar un estúpido duelo casi del tipo esgrima —comentó—. Te vine a buscar para que me apoyaras, será ahora.

—Vaya, nunca pensé que fuesen a llamarte a ti.

—Ni yo, pero aquí estoy, ¿no? ¿Te incomoda?

Duo se sorprendió por la pregunta, luego se pateó mentalmente. Después de la guerra, había trabajado recolectando desechos metálicos con Hilde para ganarse la vida. Habían tenido una breve relación de un par de meses que no había resultado y habían decidido seguir como amigos. Se le había olvidado eso después de tantos años de vagar solo.

—No, claro que no. ¿Y a ti? —preguntó riendo.

—No, me da gusto que estés aquí. Me siento más feliz al volver a combatir en el mismo bando que tú.

Duo le revolvió el pelo. Quatre se aproximó para saludar y juntos se dirigieron a la sala de pruebas. Llegaron justo en el momento en que Wufei declaraba terminantemente que no lucharía con una mujer.

—Jamás pelearé con una mujer.

—No tendrás que pelear con ella, sino junto a ella —terció Becket.

—No.

—¿Me temes, Wufei?

La voz de Hilde sonó desafiante. Irritantemente segura para Wufei, quien se volvió hacia ella con violencia.

—Las mujeres son más débiles, ¿qué hay que temer?

—¿Entonces por qué no dejas de llorar y pruebas tu punto enfrentándome?

Hilde tomó el kali y se puso en posición de guardia. Wufei realizó impresionantes movimientos con el suyo y se puso en posición de ataque.

—Si eso quieres, eso tendrás. Ataca, mujer.

—Eso tendrás —repitió Hilde, gritando se dirigió a atacarlo, consiguiendo el primer punto al darle en el cuello. Wufei respondió con un ataque directo a su torso, consiguiendo el empate. Hilde volvió a atacar, pero falló, dándole una apertura para conseguir otro punto, pero de inmediato, ella volvió a igualar cuando logró darle en un hombro. Wufei rugió de rabia y Hilde a su vez también gritó. Dos a dos iba el marcador y pasaron cinco minutos en que no pudieron acertarse. El almirante tuvo que vociferar tres veces para lograr detener el duelo.

—Está más que claro que ustedes dos son compatibles —sentenció.

—Bromea —afirmó Wufei—. Jamás podría ser compatible con esta mujer.

—Ni yo con este necio —afirmó ella.

—Yo veo la compatibilidad fluir —intervino Becket. Todos se largaron a reír.

—Es tan obvia que en cinco minutos podrán superar nuestros récords —se burló a su vez Duo.

—Están todos dementes —masculló Wufei.

—Vamos a la sala de los jaeger —dijo el almirante con una sonrisa breve—. Es hora de probar este nuevo equipo explosivo. Es una orden, 05.

Wufei obedeció a regañadientes. Algo se escuchaba entre sus mascullidos acerca de que estaban todos locos y que sería un total fracaso igualar fuerzas con una mujer. Duo reía a sus espaldas con Quatre y Becket, y rieron más aún cuando el escenario resultó ser todo lo contrario de lo pronosticado por Wufei. Lograron mover el Blue Typhoon en un tiempo notablemente corto y realizaron de inmediato la ejercitación en el océano. Apenas terminaron, Wufei se perdió rumbo a las afueras de las instalaciones.

—¿Pensará en desertar? —se preguntó Becket.

—No se preocupen, solo está molesto porque una mujer estuvo en su cabeza —afirmó Hilde—. Volverá. Sabe que esto es lo que correcto de hacer.

—Eres una mujer de armas tomar —felicitó el almirante—. Bienvenida a nuestro equipo.

—Gracias.

Una vez que Hilde se quedó sola con Duo y Quatre, su expresión mudó en una de completa pena.

—Wufei tiene la historia más triste que podría haber imaginado.

Y comenzó a llorar. Duo y Quatre tardaron horas en lograr que se calmara.

V

Nuevamente era de madrugada cuando Duo fue despertado por la fuerte voz del almirante.

—¿Entrenamiento otra vez a esta hora? —se preguntó. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al escuchar las alarmas.

—¿Necesita una bomba nuclear para despertar? —increpó el almirante—. Tiene tres minutos para estar en su jaeger. Se acercan dos kaijús, nivel 4, a atacar Hong Kong.

Su preparación fue eficiente y justo en el tiempo pedido estuvo al lado de Heero listo para combatir.

—Hora de mostrar de lo que somos capaces —declaró Duo—. Vamos a patear bichos.

—No te confíes —escuchó la voz de Heero.

—Lo sé —replicó sonriendo.

La conexión fue menos molesta esta vez. Las imágenes eran las mismas, más rápidas, más breves. Aparecieron otras, Duo pudo descubrir por qué Heero reía ese día en el pasto y qué borró para siempre su sonrisa. Entendió la imagen del perro muerto, vio a la niña por primera vez. Por fin sintió que encontraba la pieza maestra de lo que Heero Yuy era.

A su vez, por su mente corrieron recuerdos de cómo se había entrenado duramente con los barrenderos para cumplir la operación meteoro original, pero a última hora decidió que le resultaba insoportable la idea de participar en la masacre de la población de la Tierra y decidió destruir el Gundam Deathscythe y a su ingeniero, el Profesor G. Pero el Profesor G sospechaba sus planes y lo persuadió de no destruir una obra de arte como el Deathscythe; en lugar de eso le sugirió que lo robara para utilizarlo y destruir a la Alianza. Se vio a sí mismo aceptar, y al Profesor G aconsejarle que cuando bajase a la Tierra buscase ayuda en el océano pacífico con un hombre llamado Howard.

—Sincronización perfecta —escuchó la voz de Tendo Choi.

—¿Qué pasó con Becket? —preguntó Duo.

—Está en su equipo con Mako. Pelearán junto a ustedes, así que yo seré su relator en este partido, chicos. ¿O acaso no les gusta mi voz?

—Dios nos libre —molestó Duo—. Heero, prepárate que nos va a zumbar como mosca en el oído.

—Calla y pelea de una vez —replicó Tendo.

El Hurricane Force fue soltado en el mar sin previo aviso.

—Avisa más claramente de lo que vas a hacer, estúpido bastardo —reclamó Duo, estabilizando apenas la enorme mole que era el Hurricane. Heero también resintió la sorpresa. Pero no tuvieron más tiempo para reclamar, enseguida vieron un enorme Kaijú de 130 metros.

—Hay uno delante de ustedes, chicos —reportó Tendo—. Les presento a Rey Calamar

—Lo vemos —murmuró Duo.

—¿Dónde está el otro? —preguntó Heero.

—Lagarto Negro está dando vueltas en círculos a su alrededor. Va a atacar, probablemente, cuando el otro los derribe.

—Qué amable por esperar —dijo Duo.

—No se preocupen, nosotros nos encargamos del que acecha. Preocúpense del que tienen al frente —escucharon la voz de Becket—. Ya estamos aquí.

—De acuerdo, no nos lo tendrán que decir dos veces —afirmó Duo—. ¡Vamos, Heero! Quiero aplastar ese calamar gigante.

El Hurricane Force marchó la distancia que los separaba del kaijú y lo saludaron con un derechazo impresionante.

—Eso es, Heero —gritó Duo emocionado—. Vamos por más.

Comenzaron a golpear con el puño izquierdo y luego lo hundieron con la mano derecha para enterrarle una gran patada en la cara.

—No la metan en la boca —gritó asustado Tendo—. ¿Tienen idea del daño que les puede provocar?

—No somos imbéciles —respondió a su vez Duo—. Y aunque no hable, Heero opina lo mismo que yo.

—Mako y Reileght han acabado con Lagarto Negro. Van a apoyarlos en este momento.

—Dile que no vengan a estorbar o nos los cargamos también —gritó Duo riendo—. Tenemos esto controlado.

—No se confíen, soldados —gritó el almirante.

Dicho y hecho, Rey Calamar los derribó con un duro golpe de dos de sus tentáculos.

—Maldición, no vi venir eso —gruñó Duo.

—Ahí viene —dijo Heero.

Se pusieron de pie otra vez justo en el momento en el que el kaijú chocaba contra ellos, arrastrándolos varios cientos de metros hacia la costa.

—Demonios —se quejó Duo al ver que no podían liberarse.

—Accionaré el cañón —dijo Heero, cargando la máquina.

—Buena idea —felicitó Duo.

Ese ataque bastó para herir al Rey Calamar de gravedad. Luego de eso, fue todo un espectáculo como Heero y Duo arrastraron el cadáver agonizante del calamar gigante a las costas y aplastaron cada centímetro de él con su pierna derecha.

Una vez de regreso en la base, todos los felicitaban, menos el Almirante y Mako, quienes les gritaban por haberse confiado y las nefastas consecuencias que eso podría haber ocasionado. Heero y Duo hicieron caso omiso a los regaños y se escabulleron del gentío.

—¿No estuvo mal, verdad? Fue casi mejor que estar en los gundam, aunque prefiero el tamaño de los jaeger para este tipo de misiones, sin duda esos kaijú podrían haberse tragado de un bocado a mi Deathscythe.

Heero no respondió y Duo lo miró.

—¿Por qué no seguiste el plan original de la Operación Meteoro?

Duo se sorprendió con la pregunta.

—Estaba del lado de las colonias, pero la población de la tierra no tenía la culpa de la crueldad de la Alianza y Oz. Pude darme cuenta que ellos eran los verdaderos enemigos. Eso es todo.

Heero asintió.

—Mi turno. ¿Por qué te sientes culpable por la muerte de esa niña?

—Si hubiese calculado mejor, no hubiese muerto —replicó Heero—. Ni ella ni toda la gente de esos edificios.

Duo asintió.

—Comprendo —murmuró y enseguida capturó a Heero en un abrazo—. Pero no es tu culpa —afirmó en su oído—. Vi lo que pasó y no se podría haber hecho mejor de lo que tú lo realizaste. Era un desastre que iba a suceder de todos modos.

Heero se quedó inmóvil en el abrazo. Duo aprovechó para oler su cuello.

En ese momento supo dos cosas. Que Heero olía a satisfacción, por alguna extraña razón, y que acababa de pensar por un segundo en tirarlo al suelo y hacer algo más que besarlo.

Iba a estar en problemas en la próxima misión.

VI

Cuando sonó la alarma de ataque, Duo casi se atragantó con el café que estaba consumiendo.

—Mierda —masculló.

—No se puede tomar ni desayuno en paz —solidarizó Quatre, poniéndose de pie.

—No es saltarme el desayuno lo que me molesta —gruñó.

Duo ignoró a Quatre cuando le preguntó sobre qué se quejaba y lo siguió pensando que en ese preciso momento entendía el conflicto que había tenido al subir el jaeger la primera vez con Trowa. Lo entendía ahora, cuando él mismo tenía que subir allí deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Heero no leyera precisamente lo que tenía que esconder.

Para su suerte o su tortura, el almirante decidió que era el turno de Quatre y Trowa el detener el ataque junto a Mako y Becket. Duo, mientras observaba el combate, no sabía si realmente había tenido suerte. Una parte de él estaba aliviada. La otra había comenzando a sufrir el doble, pues prefería pasar pronto por el momento complejo.

—¿Qué diablos pensará Heero cuando lo sepa? —se preguntó a sí mismo, viendo como el Red Storm derribaba al kaijú e iban en la ayuda de Mako y Becket.

¿Serían esas imágenes candentes una consecuencia, como le habían advertido, de las conexiones mentales? Si se analizaba a sí mismo, nunca se había sentido atraído por Heero, pero su mente una y otra vez revisaba la imagen en que lo empujaba al suelo y le hacía cosas que jamás había imaginado hacerle a un hombre. Sentía escalofríos. Unos del tipo agradables. En el primer momento habían sido un par de imágenes rápidas, pero con el pasar del tiempo su cerebro había alargado el recuerdo, haciéndolo más intenso, más torturante.

—¿Qué diablos le pasa a mi cabeza? —gritó y se llevó una mano a la cara, angustiado, cuando se percató de que todo el mundo en la sala de control lo estaba mirando, incluido Heero.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Hilde.

—Oh, sí, bien. Realmente no quieres saber —gruñó, pasando por su lado.

—¿Será lo que yo pienso que es? —escuchó preguntar a Tendo.

—Seguramente. Déjenlo en paz —ordenó el Almirante.

Duo llegó a su habitación rojo como una jaiba.

—¡Maldición! ¿Cómo podré quedar amnésico?

VII

La alarma volvió a sonar tres días más tardes. Tres días en los que Duo habría dado sus dos brazos por perder la memoria. Conversando con Quatre, este le había comentado que existían espacios en blanco en Trowa, espacios que no podía recordar debido a su pérdida de memoria, lo que le había llevado a confirmar que realmente esa era la mejor solución para su problema.

Pero ahí estaba la alarma, diciéndole que ya no tenía tiempo para quedar amnésico.

—¿Quién irá esta vez? —preguntó, al llegar al salón de los jaeger.

El almirante caviló con una mano en su mentón.

—Creo que repetiremos la primera formación. El Typhone será enviado en el próximo ataque.

—Demonios —pensó Duo, vistiendo el traje con velocidad, pero con la mente echa un caos—. Realmente no quiero a Heero en mi cabeza ahora.

Continuó repitiéndose eso hasta que le dijeron que iba a iniciar la conexión. Entonces se dijo a sí mismo que era un soldado, que debía tranquilizarse y cumplir con su deber. Después de todo, ¿qué podría hacer Heero al respecto? Incluso si lo mataba iba a hacerle un favor.

La conexión comenzó con imágenes que ya conocía y como si su mente hubiese estado esperando para gritar su secreto, recordó el momento en que había decidido abrazar a Heero y olerlo. Recordó la fantasía de empujarlo al suelo y hacer algo más que besarlo, haciendo un poco gráficas esas mismas palabras. Desfiló por su mente una serie de imágenes de ambos desnudos y sintió el desconcierto que estaba provocando en Heero y no supo qué decir.

—01 y 02, están obteniendo una conexión tan torpe como la primera vez —escucharon decir al Almirante, preocupado—. Lo que sea que les esté molestando, resuélvanlo de inmediato o enviaré al Typhoon en su lugar.

—No hay nada que resolver —masculló Duo—. Vamos, Heero.

No escuchó respuesta, pero lograron sincronizarse bien para caminar en dirección del kaijú que les habían confirmado como objetivo, era un nivel IV llamado Cabeza de Dragón. Duo comenzó a sentir rabia y vació todo eso en cada golpe, contagiando a Heero de ese sentimiento. Destrozaron al animal en el mismo mar.

De regreso en la base, Heero no dejó a Duo escapar como pretendía y lo atajó antes de que entrase en su habitación.

—¿Qué quieres? —increpó Duo.

Heero lo miró directo a los ojos.

—Tienes que manejarlo.

—Lo sé —gruñó. Y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Ya estaba hecho. No podía sentir más vergüenza de la que ya sentía. Mañana sería un día mejor. Peor ya no podía ser.

Por supuesto, se equivocó.

**Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

**LA ÚLTIMA DEFENSA**

VIII

—¿Qué anda mal contigo, amigo? —preguntó Quatre, preocupado, cuando cenaban al día siguiente—. Tienes a todos alarmados, piensan que perdiste la cabeza: andas taciturno, de mal humor y es obvio que estás evitando a Heero.

—Estoy teniendo alucinaciones en que lo violo —soltó a bocajarro para hacer breve la historia—. Una y otra vez.

Quatre comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—¡Pero eso es normal! Nos avisaron de ello.

—No lo hace más fácil —respondió amargado.

—Me imagino.

—¿Te ha sucedido?

—No sabría decirte, yo las tengo desde que conocí a Trowa —confesó Quatre, algo avergonzado.

—Ya veo —murmuró Duo—. Esto es molesto, jamás pensé en tener algo con un hombre. Es como si estuviesen implantando la idea en mi mente.

—Bueno, es algo como eso.

—Tan solo sería más fácil si a él le pasara lo mismo, al menos podría reírme de la situación, pero no. El maldito témpano de hielo sigue tal como es.

—¿Estás seguro? Le he visto observarte mucho últimamente.

—Eso es porque está preocupado de que desequilibre nuestro enlace mientras intento ganarle a esto —afirmó Duo, que también se había percatado de ello—. Me está midiendo.

—¿Y por qué mejor en vez de pelear no lo dejas fluir?

Duo lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Bromeas? Si lo hubiese decidido por mí mismo, no tendría problemas con ello, pero no voy a fastidiar mi vida por las consecuencias de un sistema neural. Mil veces preferiría que me contaminase la radiación al ritmo en que murió el antiguo almirante.

—Silencio —murmuró Quatre, mirando sobre el hombro de Duo.

Mako Mori acababa de entrar al comedor junto con Reilight. Al ser la hija adoptiva del almirante nombrado, no era adecuado seguir ese curso de conversación. Duo negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué a mí? —se quejó.

—No lo sé, pero no es tu culpa.

—De nuevo: no lo hace más fácil.

Debió sospechar que en ese momento iba a sonar la alarma. Debió sospecharlo por ese presentimiento de que todo en la vida estaba mal y que podía ser peor.

—Demonios, estos bichos van a volverme loco —declaró Duo, camino al galpón de los Jaeger.

Quatre se iba riendo a sus espaldas. Duo lo ignoró y se vistió su traje.

—Perdón, Duo, no puedo evitarlo, entiéndeme —dijo Quatre, tratando obviamente de contener la risa.

Duo le dio una mirada por sobre el hombro y vio a Heero acercarse por detrás.

—Tú eres de los peores amigos que he tenido —le dijo con rencor y comenzó a subir a la plataforma. Tuvo que apretar los dientes al escuchar un "contrólate" cuando Heero pasó por detrás de él para tomar su posición.

—Claro, porque si no me controlo, tú no te podrás sentar —respondió picado. Heero hizo oídos sordos a su intento por fastidiarlo.

Al iniciar la conexión neural, Duo se sorprendió de lo gráfico de sus propias imágenes mentales.

—¿En qué momento pensé en tomar a Heero así? —pensó, mientras se veía a sí mismo entrando y saliendo de Heero—. No recuerdo eso, no lo recuerdo, menos así de salvaje.

Duo comprendió que cualquier persona que viera lo mismo pensaría que tenía experiencia en eso de las relaciones gay, pero no las tenía. Nunca había tenido siquiera una fantasía de ese tipo,

—¿Entonces por qué se ve como porno de alta producción lo que estoy haciéndole? —se preguntó a sí mismo.

—Dímelo tú —escuchó la fría voz de Heero y sintió escalofríos. Trató de percibir sus emociones o pensamientos, pero había algo distrayéndolo.

—Rayos, estoy duro —pensó desesperado.

—Contrólate —ordenó Heero.

—Fácil para ti decirlo, ¿no ves cómo te tengo ahí? —rió Duo y escuchó a Heero gruñir.

No estaba molesto, pudo leer. Sólo incómodo. La conexión se aclaró entonces y pudo divisar al kaijú nivel IV, de nada despreciable 134 metros, según les informó Tendo.

—¿134 metros? El Hurricane Force mide apenas 83 metros, nos va a comer —bromeó Duo.

—No diga estupideces, soldado —gruñó el Almirante.

—Como buen técnico que soy, le he incorporado un arma extra al Hurricane para que eso no suceda —comentó Tendo—. Te gustan las guadañas, ¿no es así, Duo?

—¡Bromeas! —gritó Duo, emocionado.

—No —respondió Tendo—, usé la misma tecnología que tenía el Deathscythe, pero solo se puede sacar con la mano derecha, que debería ser tú fuerte, así que confiamos en tus habilidades. El cañón lo pueden disparar ambos, pero Heero tendrá la mayor responsabilidad en lo que se refiere al manejo. De más está decir que requiere de la concentración de ambos.

—No te preocupes, Heero conoce mis técnicas con esta arma, no le será difícil seguirme el ritmo. Saquémosla, Heero —gritó.

—¡Úsala sabiamente! —replicó Tendo—. Ni siquiera has medido a tu adversario.

—No importa, vamos a trozarlo sea como sea.

Tendo se cubrió la cara con una mano.

—Estos sujetos van a matarme.

—¿Y a nosotros ningún regalo? —preguntó Becket.

—Sólo les he puesto una espada de doble filo —respondió, desanimado.

—Eso suena muy bien —respondió Mako mientras la sacaban y le acertaban un golpe a un kaijú que parecía una mantis religiosa de 136 metros. El Gipsy Danger de 79 metros lucía, para todos los que observaban la lucha desde el salón de mando, como un insecto atacando a un animal gigante, pero aún así ganaron casi sin recibir daño.

—Me hubiese gustado que también midieran la situación antes de sacar su nueva arma —masculló Tendo.

—Pero a nosotros nos está marchando de maravilla la improvisación, ¿no crees? —preguntó Duo, mientras le cortaba dos tentáculos al calamar gigante que combatían—. ¿Y por qué diablos nos tocan todos los calamares? Me estoy cansando de ver la misma cara en estas bestias.

—En tu honor, lo llamé Rey Calamar II —molestó Tendo—. Solo para ti. Te adoran.

—Duo —avisó Heero.

—Lo vi venir —rió Duo, olvidando la grosería que le iba a responder a Tendo—, abrámosle una sonrisa más hermosa.

Heero aceptó su plan, lo escuchó decir "de acuerdo" y acertó con la guadaña en la boca del kaijú, forzando ambos al Hurricane a cargar hacia el lado izquierdo, dañando fuertemente al animal, el que quedó fuera de combate.

—No se confíen —escucharon a Reilight—. Con mi hermano creímos que la cosa estaba muerta, hasta que regresó a atacarnos.

Duo se puso serio.

—De acuerdo, amigo —aceptó, y con plena coordinación, procedieron a herir al animal una y otra vez con la guadaña hasta poder estar seguros de que ya no quedaba vida en él.

Un barco se les acercó.

—¿Podrían lanzar los restos acá? Nos ahorrarían el trabajo de tener que sacar la mayor parte del agua —escuchó una transmisión de alguien desconocido con marcado acento ruso.

—Sin problemas —respondió Heero y juntos dejaron el trozo más grande del kaijú sobre el barco.

—¿Otra vez tenemos tratos con mafiosos? —preguntó Becket.

—Nunca sabemos de quién podemos necesitar ayuda —replicó el Almirante.

—Mi padre decía lo mismo —rió Mako.

—Al más puro estilo Pentecost —confirmó Becket.

—Gracias por el cumplido, soldado —respondió el Almirante.

Todos volvieron con una sonrisa a la base en sus caras.

IX

Después de la batalla contra el segundo calamar gigante, el nivel de deseo de Duo subió exponencialmente con los días de calma que transcurrieron. No podía dejar de observar a Heero moverse, era como un depredador acechando a su presa. El color de su piel tostada le resultaba especialmente llamativo. Quería morderla toda, pero sólo después de meterse en ese trasero que imaginaba duro y dispuesto.

—Oh, eso nunca va a pasar —pensó, observando como Heero supervisaba el trabajo de los técnicos en el Hurricane y discutía con Tendo.

Estaba seguro de que si le saltaba encima, Heero le respondería con un par de golpes.

—¿Debería preocuparme si la idea de luchar con él para poseerlo me excita?

—No suena tan mal —escuchó la voz de Quatre a sus espaldas.

Duo se giró de golpe para ver a Quatre, Hilde y Trowa estallar en carcajadas.

—Ahgg, los odio a todos —reclamó, para luego ponerse a reír también—. Demonios, ahora ni siquiera me doy cuenta cuando hablo en voz alta.

—No es extraño, me sucede lo mismo —dijo Quatre.

—Es cierto, debe ser una consecuencia de hablar con otra persona en tu mente —aportó Hilde.

Trowa asintió, confirmando lo que los otros dos decían. Hilde lo miró y Duo supo que ella iba a asestarle un golpe.

—Ni a mí me tomaste con tantas ganas, pero ahora que encontraste lo que te gusta, ¿por qué no vas y te desatas con Heero?

Todos rieron. Duo los observó con seriedad, enseguida pasó su mano derecha por sus cabellos, en un gesto pensativo.

—Sí —dijo— definitivamente los odio a todos.

La alarma comenzó a sonar, por lo que nadie pudo responderle. Por altavoz escucharon que en esta defensa participarían Hilde y Wufei, Trowa y Quatre. Becket y Mako deberían estar preparados en el caso de que los otros grupos necesitaran refuerzos.

—Genial —dijo Hilde, corriendo a tomar su posición. Trowa y Quatre se despidieron con un gesto y la siguieron.

—No sé cómo soportaste tanto tiempo a esa mujer.

Duo se volvió para ver a Wufei pasar por su lado.

—Entre nosotros, te diré que no fue demasiado tiempo. Un par de meses, luego huí.

—Bien hecho —felicitó Wufei y desapareció rumbo al hangar de los jaeger.

Duo se puso la mano en las caderas.

—Es cierto, lo hice bien —se felicitó a sí mismo.

En ese momento, vio a Heero pasar por la esquina del pasillo y su cuerpo se movió como si recibiera órdenes de una señal intrusa. Su cabeza era un sistema invadido que no respondía cuando le siguió por el pasillo que llevaba a sus habitaciones. La de Heero, justo frente a la suya, no era una ubicación casual. Lo habían puesto ahí para eso, Duo lo sospechaba desde que Mako les había contado las consecuencias de conectarse con alguien sin parentesco.

Heero miró por sobre el hombro y estrechó sus ojos. Duo le vio seguir al mismo ritmo calmado; él en cambio comenzó a apurar el paso. Heero entró a su habitación, pero no pudo cerrar la puerta. La mano de Duo, con toda su fuerza, estaba deteniendo el metal. Heero retrocedió un paso cuando Duo avanzó y entrecerró los ojos, con malicia.

—Contrólate —le dijo.

Duo gruñó, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, se apoyó en ella.

—Me estoy cansando de escuchar eso.

Heero se giró despreocupadamente, como si no le interesara su presencia ahí.

—¿Qué quieres? —le escuchó preguntar. Percibió burla en su tono de voz.

—Has estado en mi cabeza, sabes lo que quiero.

Recibió una mirada indiferente mientras Heero retiraba la parte superior de su uniforme. Duo se presionó más fuerte contra la puerta, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad mientras ese frío sujeto se desvestía hasta quedar gloriosamente desnudo.

—¿Estás loco? Tú te las estás buscando —acusó, a punto de saltarle encima.

—Tú eres el que está sobrando en mi habitación.

Duo cerró los ojos ante la fría respuesta, tenía razón, él debía irse, pero Heero se estaba ofreciendo, ¿verdad? ¿O solo le estaba molestando para que él perdiera la cabeza y rechazarlo cuando le saltase encima?

—¿Cuál es la respuesta? —se preguntó, abriendo los ojos y observando cómo Heero sacaba una toalla del clóset y la colgaba en su hombro. Dio dos pasos hacia adelante. Heero sacó otra y la enrolló en torno a su cintura. Duo tenía los ojos clavados en su trasero. Heero entró en el cuarto de baño.

—Maldición —gruñó, dando media vuelta, huyó de la habitación a la suya—. Probablemente me estás tentando para burlarte, maldito —concluyó.

Entró a la ducha con ropa. Tenía la intención de abrir el grifo del agua fría para asesinar sus deseos, pero como un autómata dio el agua caliente, se abrió el pantalón y se masturbó hasta azotar su cabeza con la loza al terminar.

Se quedó quieto y se concentró con todas sus fuerzas para que su arrebato fuese suficiente para terminar con esas tormentosas oleadas de deseo.

No resultó así.

X

Horas más tarde, en la cena, Quatre le relataba la batalla.

—Pero lejos lo mejor fueron las cuchillas curvas que le puso a nuestro jaeger. Por un momento logré sentirme como en mi Sandrock otra vez.

—Genial —dijo distante.

Quatre cruzó una mirada con Hilde.

—Bueno, ¿y dónde estabas tú y Heero que no vieron la pelea? —preguntó Quatre, en todo neutral. El golpe de gracia lo dio ella:

—¿Te duele algo, Duo?

Duo se levantó de golpe.

—Ustedes son igual que esos bichos, tampoco me dejan comer en paz.

Y se retiró todo lo dignamente que pudo, no sin antes brindarle una mirada perversa a Heero, quién comía aparentemente ajeno a todo. Aún alejándose, pudo distinguir que las carcajadas más fuertes eran las de Wufei y Hilde.

—Son tal para cual —pensó.

No llegó a entrar a su habitación. La alarma resonó en sus oídos y no pudo entender cómo un par de veces ese escandaloso sonido no había logrado despertarlo. Definitivamente, el cansancio que producían los jaeger eran superiores a los que provocaban los gundam y los mobile suits. Simplemente no podía despertar. Como consecuencia, el Almirante había terminado poniendo más altavoces en el pasillo de las habitaciones.

—Bueno, hay más esfuerzo físico —se dijo a sí mismo como consuelo.

Rumbo al hangar, se topó con Heero y caminaron en silencio. Por el altavoz escucharon que saldrían en acción junto con Hilde y Wufei a exterminar dos kaijú nivel IV.

Entonces Duo le sonrió oscuramente.

—Ahora verás lo que hay en mi cabeza por tu culpa —le amenazó, caminando en dirección al galpón—. A ver si te la piensas mejor antes de volver a hacerme un strip-tease.

Al mirar atrás, alcanzó a ver la mirada de Heero ante su amenaza: no quería venir. Quería irse a cualquier otro lugar, menos a conectar su mente con la suya.

Duo se ahogó en carcajadas mientras se ponía el traje y esperaba ansioso para torturar a Heero con todas las fantasías que habían cruzado en su mente en la ducha. Cuando lo tuvo al lado y la conexión se inició, quedó mudo. No era lo que había imaginado. Heero no le temía a lo que él pudiera mostrarle. Era lo que estaba viendo lo que él quería esconder.

En primer plano, estaba él mismo gimiendo contra el suelo. Heero le estaba sujetando los brazos detrás de la nuca para meterse en su cuerpo. A su favor, diría que ese Duo estaba intentando poner algo de resistencia.

Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Heero había caído.

XI

Duo despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose más alegre. Ni le molestó toparse con Heero en la mañana nada más salir de su habitación y darse cuenta de que cada vez iba peor, pues no pudo dejar de apreciar lo bien que se veía ese sujeto en su apretado uniforme.

—Hola, Heero, ¿soñaste conmigo?

Heero gruñó en respuesta y le dio la espalda, marchándose.

—Yo soñé contigo —le gritó.

Lo vio detenerse de golpe y volverse hacia él con violencia. Duo le sonrió desafiante, pero en ese momento Wufei salió con sus ropas en la mano desde el cuarto de Hilde, mientras ella le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

—¡No vuelvas a meterte en mi habitación, salvaje! —se escuchó desde dentro.

—¿Qué diablos hice mal? —escuchó a Wufei preguntarse, quien no se había percatado de su presencia.

—Quizás deberías haber entrado con ropa —sugirió Duo y estalló en ruidosas carcajadas. Wufei no lo mató porque le interesaba más meterse en su habitación a cubrir su desnudez. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia el pasillo, Heero ya no estaba.

—Rayos —se quejó—, ¿me habré perdido la posibilidad de atraparlo? Iba a tocarme, estoy seguro —meditó lastimeramente—. Ya quiero que llegue otro bicho para ver qué pasó por su mente.

Duo, caminando hacia el comedor, se consoló a sí mismo pensando en todo lo que iba a divertirse a continuación. Casi no podía esperar a que Hilde y Wufei aparecieran a desayunar. Cuando lo hicieron, él ya se había preocupado de poner al corriente a todos los demás en la mesa. Wufei les facilitó el asunto al no presentarse con el correcto uniforme.

—Hilde, ¿por casualidad no has visto los pantalones de Wufei? Creo que se le quedaron en tu habitación, no los puede encontrar por ninguna parte.

—Cállate, Maxwell —gritó Wufei furioso.

—Tienes razón, Duo, hoy se ha puesto unos que no corresponden al uniforme —colaboró Quatre.

—Cállense —volvió a gritar Wufei.

—Wufei me tomó con mi abundante periodo contra mi voluntad, así que están manchados. Pueden ir a buscarlos a mi habitación si les interesa.

Hubo un silencio fatal en la mesa luego de las palabras de Hilde. Tras varios segundos, todos comenzaron a pronunciar sonidos de asco.

—¡Demasiada información, Hilde! —gritó Duo, dejando su desayuno a medio tocar, se retiró seguido de todos los hombres de la mesa. Solo quedaron allí Heero y Wufei. Este último miraba alucinado a Hilde, con algo que ella interpretó como admiración.

—Se lo merecían —dijo ella.

—Esto sí es un desayuno en paz —dijo Heero.

Wufei y Hilde estuvieron de acuerdo y comieron en silencio.

XIII

Duo y Quatre se habían levantado excepcionalmente temprano. Duo se preparó un café bien cargado para despertar y Quatre un té de jasmín.

—¿No se te hace raro que Wufei tenga una relación con Hilde, considerando lo tuyo con ella?

—No, para nada —respondió Duo—. En retrospectiva, creo que jamás debí cruzar la línea con Hilde. Ellos dos pegan increíblemente bien. No sé cómo no pude verlo antes.

Quatre sonrió.

—La quise siempre como una hermana. Nunca he tenido hermanos, no como tú que los tienes por docena —rió—, pero creo que ese es el sentimiento que siempre he tenido por ella.

—Solo tengo 24 hermanas, tampoco es para exagerar.

—Claro —respondió Duo, riendo la broma de Quatre.

—¿Y tú? ¿No ha sucedido nada con Heero?

—Creo que no quiero entender qué estás preguntando —murmuró Duo.

—Yo me he acostado con Trowa... Ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces —dijo Quatre pensativo.

Duo se atragantó con su café.

—Vaya, eso no lo vi venir.

—Sí, yo tampoco. Él vino por mí —comentó Quatre, sonriendo ampliamente—. Ahora sí somos una pareja.

—Me alegro por ti amigo.

—Gracias, pero ponme tú al día. Hilde y Wufei están obviamente relacionados, a pesar de que era obvio al principio que jamás se habían mirado el uno al otro. Me parece raro que ustedes aún no hayan llegado a nada.

Duo miró el líquido negro de su tazón, como si allí fuese a encontrar la respuesta.

—Heero también ha comenzado a sentirse atraído por mí. Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo para comentar. Lo lamento.

Entonces sí rió y comenzó a relatarle todas las situaciones en que había notado a Heero obviamente incómodo por su nuevo estado mental.

—Creo que lo que a ti más te motiva es el reto de quién ganará —dijo Quatre.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Por lo que he comprendido, en tus ensoñaciones eres tú quien lo toma, pero él imagina que es él quien te posee.

—No digas poseer —gruñó Duo.

—¿Cómo resolverán ese problema? —preguntó Quatre, ignorando su reclamo, escondió su sonrisa tras su taza de té. Duo tenía una expresión de sorpresa en ese momento. Era obvio que no se había percatado de ello. Hasta ahora, Duo había estado completamente seguro de que sería él quien tomaría a Heero cuando sus defensas cayeran. Evidentemente, jamás le había tomado peso a lo que Heero deseaba. Hasta ahora.

La alarma sonó sobresaltándolos a ambos. Por altoparlantes el Almirante comunicó que esta vez era solo un kaijú nivel IV excepcionalmente grande y que el Hurricane Force sería el encargado de combatirlo. Quatre y Trowa junto a Becket y Mako, deberían estar preparados como refuerzos en caso de ser necesario.

—¿Sólo uno? —preguntó sorprendido Quatre.

—Eso parece. Bien, llegó la hora de sufrir con ese sujeto —dijo Duo, levantándose.

Ambos se dirigieron al hangar. Heero ya estaba en posición cuando Duo llegó con su traje puesto y se introdujo en la cabina. Simplemente se miraron. Duo tomó posición y Tendo les comunicó que los conectaría de inmediato.

Esta vez no hubo imágenes de sus pasados, sino una sucesión de escenas de sexo, cada cual más salvaje e intensa que la anterior. A Duo se le apretó el estómago al observar con detalles las proyectadas desde la mente de Heero. Quatre tenía razón, ese sujeto quería someterlo con todo. No se iba a dejar controlar como él había esperado hasta ahora.

Enseguida comenzaron a desfilar imágenes breves en las que era obvio que Heero lo había estado observando como un acechador durante todos los días pasados. Duo no se quedaba atrás proyectando de vuelta. El momento en que pensó lo bien que se veía Heero en su uniforme le sacó carcajadas.

—Diablos, esto es como ver una mala película —comentó.

—Concéntrense, soldados —ordenó el Almirante.

—Sí, señor —respondieron ambos al instante, estableciendo una conexión sólida. Sin embargo, Duo se sentía mortalmente afiebrado.

—Duo —dijo Heero.

—Lo sé, tengo la mente en la misión —respondió, y era cierto. Lo único que no tenía en la misión era su torturado pene, duro contra la apretada malla bajo su armadura. Duo decidió que podía olvidarse de esa parte de su cuerpo por el bien de la causa.

Durante el sobrevuelo del mar, cargados por tres helicópteros, Tendo les pidió que no se confiaran esta vez. El kaijú, nombrado como Cuerpo Bestial era de un tamaño brutal con nada menos que 170 metros de altura.

Duo silbó al escucharlo.

—Está bien —aceptó Duo—, obviamente no va a ser fácil, pero por lo menos se acabaron los calamares. ¿Estás listo, Heero?

—Sí.

—Es un gusto escuchar que este sujeto habla —comentó Tendo.

—Ni lo digas —respondió Duo.

Fueron liberados y cayeron al mar, quedando con el agua hasta la cintura. Esta vez los habían depositado en la costa, pues el kaijú venía aproximándose a una velocidad impresionante hacia Taiwán.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Duo.

—Pronto harán contacto —respondió Tendo—. Está a un kilómetro.

—Prepárate —dijo Heero.

—Ya lo estoy. Lo veo.

Duo no alcanzó a definir qué forma tenía el kaijú que se los llevó por delante contra la ciudad, destruyendo varias edificaciones a su paso. A duras penas pudieron ponerse de pie, entonces sí lo observaron. Era una masa gigante de color verde, casi redonda, con miles de tentáculos saliendo de todo el cuerpo.

—Joder, odio los tentáculos —masculló Duo.

—No eres español —respondió Heero—, no hables como tal.

—Déjame en paz —respondió Duo—. Mira que apenas nos bajemos de aquí tendrás tu merecido.

—Inténtalo —desafió Heero en su mente—. Ahí viene —dijo enseguida.

—Voy a cortarlo.

—No, déjame disparar primero. Es fuerte, hay que determinar qué tanto daño podemos hacerle desde lejos.

—Está bien, Heero —aceptó Duo—. Me gusta como piensas.

—Dispárenle —ordenó el Almirante.

—En eso estamos —gritó Duo mientras cargaban el cañón—. ¡Ahora!

El disparo le dio de lleno en la cara, destruyendo sus ojos, pero solo logró enfurecerlo más. El kaijú comenzó a destrozar todo a su paso y el Hurricane Force corrió de frente a él para detenerlo, guadaña en mano.

La batalla fue tan difícil que el almirante tuvo en la garganta, durante todo lo que duró, la orden de enviar refuerzos. Finalmente, el Hurricane Force volvió a la base con incontables daños. Tendo, solo con mirarlo, afirmó que se demoraría al menos una semana en repararlo. Nadie los felicitó esta vez. Todos se dieron cuenta que algo había cambiado en la dinámica de ataque de los kaijú. Todos tenían rostros llenos de preocupación y tensión.

Duo y Heero bajaron en silencio y se escabulleron lejos del hangar, en dirección a sus habitaciones. Duo, que lo observaba desde atrás, no resistió más y lo acorraló contra una pared, con un brazo a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—De acuerdo —dijo con voz ronca—, ahora estamos en la misma situación.

Heero frunció el ceño.

—Pero hay un problema. ¿Sabes cuál es cierto?

Heero cerró los ojos y los apretó más al escucharlo.

—Tú me quieres tomar y yo a ti.

—Duo —masculló Heero. En su voz se escuchaba una advertencia.

—¿Te parece que el primero que toque al otro, ceda? —propuso Duo, riendo de golpe.

Heero ladeó el rostro y lo observó atentamente.

—Vas a perder, estás en tu límite —declaró.

—Deja que yo me preocupe de mis límites. ¿Tenemos un acuerdo?

Heero continuó mirándolo derecho a los ojos, como si estuviese midiendo qué tan en serio iba y asintió.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Duo y retrocedió—. Buenas noches.

Ya en su habitación, Duo se tiró la trenza como castigo.

—¿Por qué diablos le propuse eso? Tiene razón, estoy enloqueciendo, mientras que él aún no está ni cerca. Voy a perder.

Despotricó contra sus impulsos y su estúpido cerebro hasta que logró calmarse.

—No pienso perder —decidió.

Y pensaba cumplirlo, aunque le explotaran los huevos mientras resistía.

XIV

Duo se cubrió la cara con la almohada deseando ahogarse a sí mismo. Nuevamente había soñado con la lucha de imágenes de salvaje sexo que había visualizado en su última conexión con Heero. Se levantó tembloroso y se castigó con una ducha de agua helada, la que perdió todos sus efectos cuando se topó con el objeto de sus deseos al salir de su habitación. Al parecer, estaban tan sincronizados que ahora despertaban al mismo tiempo. No era casualidad que siempre abrieran la puerta con milésimas de segundos de diferencia.

Era criminal que cada día Heero pudiese parecerle más atractivo, por suerte, era tranquilizador saber que detrás de esa fachada de hielo había un hombre torturado igual que él. Duo había comenzado a envidiar el autocontrol que Heero tenía para expresar sus emociones, pero había descubierto que no era más que eso. Heero era descontrol en su cabeza, control por fuera. De su pensamiento a sus acciones, siempre lograba dominarse en el camino, algo de lo que él debería comenzar a contagiarse si no quería perder.

— Así funciona este sujeto —pensó, sonriéndole, feliz por ir comprendiéndolo cada día más—. Buenos días, Heero.

Heero lo saludó con un asentimiento, antes de comenzar a alejarse. Duo comenzó a seguirlo, camino al comedor para desayunar, pero a cada paso que daba, sentía como un imán lo llamaba a pegarse a ese cuerpo por detrás y embestirlo.

—No sería nada malo empotrarlo contra la pared —pensó Duo y para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba parado frente a Heero, cortándole el paso.

Heero en respuesta ladeó el rostro y le dio una mirada cuestionadora. Le vio retroceder en la medida que se acercaba. Puso los brazos contra la pared, a cada lado de su cara.

—Perderás —dijo Heero.

—Cállate y quédate quieto —masculló Duo, respirando con dificultad, se inclinó hacia adelante y por primera vez se fijó de cerca en los labios de Heero. Las ganas de salvar la distancia y meterle la lengua en la boca eran impresionantes—. Quédate muy quieto —repitió.

Heero por suerte obedeció y se quedó inmóvil, soportando su encendida mirada. De golpe, Duo saltó hacia atrás y quedó con la muralla contraria del pasillo pegada a la espalda.

—Tienes tres segundos para escapar —gruñó con voz gruesa.

Heero lo miró con burla y se alejó.

Duo no sabía si maldecir o bendecir su autocontrol y a punto estuvo de seguirlo de nueva cuenta.

Entonces la sirena comenzó a sonar. Estaban bajo ataque otra vez. Duo se dirigió con calma hacia el hangar. Sabía que no podría pelear, el Hurricane Force continuaba en reparaciones guiadas por Tendo y Heero. Él no había participado de los arreglos. Tener a Heero tan cerca, inclinado, reparando partes de la máquina, sospechaba que era más de lo que hubiese podido soportar.

Casi se estaba acostumbrando a estar caliente todo el día. A veces pensaba seriamente que su cerebro se iba a recalentar y colapsar.

—Gipsy Danger y Red Storm prepárense para el combate —ordenó el almirante, por el alta voz— Blue Typhoon prepárese para apoyar, de ser necesario.

—A los kaijú les encanta hacer que nos saltemos el desayuno —gruñó Hilde, parándose a su lado sin saludar.

—Odio saltarme el té de la mañana —agregó Quatre.

—Terminemos pronto con esto —intervino Trowa.

—Estoy de acuerdo —respondió Wufei.

Duo les sonrió a todos, escondiendo su impotencia por no poder luchar.

—Suerte a todos —deseó.

—Disfruta del espectáculo —respondió Hilde, quien esperó que los demás se alejaran para susurrarle al oído—. Deberías darte una ducha de agua fría, Heero te va a volver loco, parece que te va a explotar el pantalón.

Duo ni siquiera se avergonzó esta vez.

—Nada sirve —confesó.

Hilde se largó a reír.

—Atrápalo de una vez, eso te servirá.

Y sin decir más, se alejó corriendo. Duo suspiró profundamente.

No, por más seductora que fuese la idea de arriesgarse, no pretendía ceder. Quería a Heero de un modo exacto. No lo quería de ningún otro. No podía perder.

**Continuará...**


End file.
